


Klance Request Line

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Oneshot Collections [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Check individual stories for additional tags, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Collection of requested Klance oneshots. For more info on requests, visit me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1Latest story:  Keith loses track of Lance on the battlefield. When he finds him, all he can think about is their future together.Chapter 1 - Demon Sex: Hotter WaterChapter 2 - Demon Sex: Fire's DesireChapter 3 - 7 Minutes in HellChapter 4 - Chaos on the Battlefield
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshot Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816681
Comments: 71
Kudos: 353
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	1. Demon Sex: Hotter Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @DarkBlueTrash, @berryfud  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3052  
> Summary: A late night shower in the gym locker room turns into a supernatural experience.  
> Additional tags: AU, Demon Keith, shower sex, mildly dubious consent, hand jobs, Top Keith, Bottom Lance.

Public showers, late at night, Lance alone, naked, wet, power goes out, there’s movement. “Is someone here?” 

Nothing. The dark is making him imagine things. Having the lights not working is a bit weird, but he still needs to wash his hair. He has goosebumps despite the heat of the water. 

There's a clicking sound, like the rumble in the throat of a predator. 'It's the old pipes,' Lance tells himself. He dips his head under the water and immediately senses someone behind him. He pulls his head back out, spins around, wiping water out of his eyes.

Nothing. 

Paranoid much? But then there's the clicking sound, closer, like it's right where Lance's looking. He really needs to wash himself and go home. He can picture his car sitting out alone in the parking lot. This building is far too old with too many unexplained sounds to stay this late. 

Lance ducks his head under the stream and senses it again. Someone right behind him. 'Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.' He pulls his head back out, but the feeling of someone behind him stays. He spares a look as he reaches for the shampoo. 

Nothing. And yet... 

The nothing has a presence. Like something is sucking the oxygen right there. 

_ Click click click. _

What's worse? To look at that spot or turn away? Is there any option that'll slow the speed of Lance's racing heart? 

He decides to face the wall because if he keeps looking behind, he might actually find something.

His mind flashes back to earlier when he was in the office of the gym owner, asking if he could lock up so he could do a late night personal training session with a client.

As always, when he's in Shiro's office, his eyes had drifted up the wall to the water stain caused by the old leaky pipes that looks so much like a demonic face with horns.

Shiro had noticed him looking. "That's Keith." 

"Keith?" 

"Yeah, I named him something normal so the shape would stop freaking me out."

Isn't Shiro's office on the other side of this wall??

Lance blinks, realizing he's been spacing out and most of the shampoo in his hand has dripped through his fingers. Scolding himself for not rushing through this shower as planned, Lance takes more shampoo then replaces the bottle. He rubs his hands together then lathers up his hair.

Something is strange... like there are two sets of hands working his hair instead of one. 

No. He's crazy. He rinses. 

_ Click click click. _ Extra fingers in his hair...

Lance pulls his head back with a gasp. 

No. Fuck this. He's finishing this shower and getting out of here. He puts the conditioner in his hair, this time ignoring the sensation of an extra set of hands massaging his scalp. Lies to himself, tells himself he doesn't feel breath on the back of his neck...

The conditioner needs to set so he moves onto the body wash, lathering it between his hands. 

_ Click click click. _

Lance starts with his shoulders, rubbing the lather into stiff trap muscles. It feels extra good, like strong hands massaging him. He almost laughs at this. If something otherworldly is touching him, why would it touch him nicely?

To reassure himself of the absurdity of his suspicions, Lance says out loud, "Keith, is that you?" 

There's a  _ ROAR _ that makes Lance nearly jump out of his skin.

It takes him a moment to realize the sound is coming from the wall. Like the old pipes are rattling all at once. The sound getting louder and closer until...

The spray of Lance's shower sputters. The sound dies and the spray evens out again.

Old pipes. Ancient pipes. Older than God himself pipes.

Somehow this isn't comforting. Lance needs more body wash. He lathers and rubs it across his stomach. This time the feeling of extra hands is so solid, he checks over his shoulder. 

Nothing... a void like something should be there, but isn't quite able to exist... 

Lance is fucking losing his mind. He wishes he could just mindlessly bathe like always. Let his mind wander... maybe jerk off... Okay, he's never done that in the shower at work. But he's never been completely alone in the gym before...

Lance chuckles to himself. Is he seriously wishing the demon he's imagining would leave him alone so he can jerk off at work? He's going to find a good therapist tomorrow. He's clearly got some issues to work through. 

He rubs his hands over his pecs. Fingers bump over nipples that have hardened despite the heat. He curses slasher movies for reprogramming his brain to respond to fear with arousal.

Then he feels it. A pinch of his nipple when his fingers aren't near.

No...

_ Click click click  _

Another pinch.

Yes...

Curiosity overriding fear, he slides his hands down lower, over his abs eyes falling closed...

_ He's imagined something like this before, hasn't he? _

Hands slide past his navel...

_ When he's alone and touching himself, doesn't he picture this?  _

He lets his right go as low as it wants to...

_ Imaginary hands following his own and when he shuts his eyes can't he almost feel them? _

Lance cups his balls and gasps. He feels a second hand there. Solid as his own. He removes his own hand and it's gone again. 

_ Click...click...click... _

The air is thicker than the steam. The void behind Lance is hotter than the water itself. Desire radiates off it, sinks into Lance's back, makes his head swim with it.

What kind of dark magic will he be spinning if he doesn't turn off the water and walk away right now?

Lance reaches out, hovers his hand over the nozzle.

'Shut it off...,' he wills himself. 'You are not this horny...'

He takes it in his hand, spins it off, letting the water dwindle to a pathetic drip. The pipes  _ groan. _

He did it. He left the conditioner in his hair, but he did it.

Then Lance watches with amazement as the nozzle twists back on. For half a second he can pretend he's seeing thing in the dark, but then the stream of water hits him again with a  _ HISSS. _

_ HISS HISS HISS HISS. _

Lance turns to see every shower along this wall turn on. 

"Kinda a waste of water, Keith!" Lance calls out, because he's so freaked out he needs to make a joke.

Then Lance sees it. Well, not  _ it. _ What he sees is the water of the other showers being displaced by something larger than a human body. It moves down the row until it disappears from the shower next to Lance and he knows that means this thing, whatever it may be, Keith or otherwise, is right beside him. 

Lance would ask Keith what he wants, but he knows already. Feels strangely calm as he slides his hand down his abs - feeling his hand not alone - and takes hold of his cock.

He's hard. The adrenaline apparently pumping the blood directly into his dick. It's a relief to touch it, to stroke it, to let the lather that has slid its way down his body ease the motion of his hand. It changes from relief to pleasure as he feels the second hand join him. Stroking up when he strokes down. Crossing paths, his fingers bumping over rough knuckles. When he reaches the base of his shaft, the invisible hand twists over the head of his cock, making Lance moan.

A thought occurs to him.

"Hey Keith... don't suppose you're a sexy lady demon, are you?"

_ Click click click click click. _

A rattle like the throat of an animal is accompanied by a new point of contact. Something is pressed to Lance's ass. He doesn't have to be able to see to know there is a very large cock there. 

"Okay... so this will be a doubly new experience for me..."

Invisible fingers continue to massage the head of Lance's cock, coaxing out beads of precum.

"I hope it's cool if we just do hand stuff..."

In response a heavy body presses itself against Lance's back, forcing him to stumble forward, under the stream of the shower. Lance shakes the water from his face as he says, "I don't want to come off as homophobic or anything. You just seem like a big guy and..."

The body presses hard against him again, forcing Lance forward until he must put his hands out to steady himself against the wall. Lance looks back to see there’s a massive, invisible shape that's displacing the shower water behind him.

"Look, I'm pretty open to new experiences," rambles Lance. "I like to think of myself as the Eat, Pray, Love of people."

_ ROAR! _ The pipes shake again.

"Oops. Didn't mean to mention the P-word," says Lance. Keith must forgive him because an invisible hand takes hold of his cock and begins to stroke him again.

"Maybe..." gasps Lance, "if we had a safe word... Ahhh"

Those large fingers are surprisingly nimble. 

Lance melts, his head dropping forward, his ass automatically pressing back into that thick demon cock. 

"I'm guessing if I invoked the Lord's name it would do something unpleasant to you, right? You'd have to back off at least? Maybe that's my safe word..."

Keith doesn't need his own safe word. He seems pretty in control of the situation...

Why does Lance like that? Why does he like any of this? Why does every stroke feel so damn good?

Lance gets lost in the sensation. Convincing himself that he's still just fantasizing. Hopelessly single, he's gotten really good at pretending someone else is there. Out of habit he reaches his hand back, slips his fingers down between his cheeks and teases his hole. But then a second later, new fingers take over, and Lance's eyes open with a gasp as a finger pushes inside. It's rough, a little uncomfortable, but he likes it. Feels compelled to use his hand to spread his ass cheek open.

_ Click click click. _

The throat rattle is somehow pleased sounding now. Hazy with pleasure, Lance looks back over his shoulder and thinks for a moment he can see a pair of floating purple eyes. 

'Who are you?' Lance wonders. He releases his ass cheeks then searches until he feels Keith's cock. It's a shock to his system as up until now, he's only sensed being touched, but never touched back.

What he strokes is large and rigid like a rocky path and it's also slimy? Not in a bad way. Maybe it's demon precum. There's a lot of it, coating the large cock. It makes Lance's strokes smooth, running quickly over the texture of the invisible demon dick.

There's a rattling of the pipes again, but this time not angry. 

"You like that, don't you?" mutters Lance. "You big horny beast. How long have you been watching me in these showers?"

_ Clickclickclickclickclick. _

Lance's body is pressed forward so roughly, his chest hits the wall. He has to turn his head to the side to stop it from being smashed against the tile. Rough hands part his cheeks and Lance feels the press of that demon cock against his hole.

_ Whoa! Wait!  _

This seems too early for this. Should Lance use his safe word? Recite the Lord's Prayer to exorcise Keith and save his own ass, literally? 

Instead of plowing forward like a fiend, Keith teases his cock against Lance's hole. It feels so good. So fucking good. The texture of it just lighting him up. Lance melts against the wall, drooling on the tile. His legs start to shake. The floor and the wall are too slippery. He's too keyed up and dizzy to find traction. 

"Please..." Lance mutters, feeling like he's about to slide down to become a puddle on the ground.

But then fingers grip so tight around his hips it hurts. There are claws digging into him that he swears weren't there before. He's yanked back - back to Keith - the action causing Lance to take the demon cock in all at once.

"Ah...ah....," sputters Lance as he keels over. He's so stretched out and full, he's not sure how he's able to take it.He'd fall to the ground if Keith weren't holding him up by the hips. 

He's feeling less and less like he's dreaming and the fear is beginning to creep back in. Something new wraps around his waist. Curiosity chases away the fear as Lance touches it. 

Long... rope like... is this a tail? At the same time Keith's hands release from Lance's hips. One hand cups his chin, the other firm on his chest, guiding him to stand straight again. The hands are gentle now, petting his face, his chest, finding a nipple to squeeze.

He's okay... He's taken care of...

The tails tightens around Lance's waist and he is slowly lifted up until his feet leave the floor. Now he's suspended above the ground by something still unseen. What would he look like if someone walked in? Naked? levitating? His asshole inexplicably stretched out and gaping. Lance shudders with pleasure at the imagery. 

The  _ click click click _ sounds more like a purr this time.

One arm steadies Lance across the chest as Keith begins to move. He holds Lance in place in the air as he draws back his hips.

Lance is shocked by how pleasing it feels as the demon dick inches out, slippery and textured. The sudden thrust back in makes Lance cry out, voice echoing off the tile walls. Then the drawback makes him coo. 

Keith sets this pattern. Sharp thrust in, smooth drawback, keeping Lance riding the threshold between pain and pleasure. Lance feels the other hand wrap around his cock and stroke him. The pleasure wins out and soon the thrusts feel right. They're pressing something deep inside Lance, releasing a mixture of intense emotions.

As he begins to moan, Keith increases his speed. He fucks into Lance relentlessly now, jerking him off at the same time.

The pipes begin their  _ rattle _ again. The showers on the opposite wall turn on too. Water and steam take over the room. When Lance looks down he can almost see Keith's full form inside the steam, see wings spread out almost as wide as the room.

He is power incarnate. 

Lance feels possessed by him. 

The pipes  _ ROAR.  _ The showers spray so hard the heads start to snap off them.

_ Pop pop pop. _

"I can't...," moans Lance because he feels like the heat of the water is rising inside of him. 

Then he's cumming, hellfire ripping through him. He's possessed by an inferno. Keith's cock is brimstone. He feels cum like lava shooting into his hole.

The  _ roar _ is right inside Lance's ear now. Although, maybe it's Lance's own cry as now he's slipping down onto the ground, shuddering and moaning in the water, the brimstone cock slipping from him. 

Despite the water spraying all around, the fire alarm goes off. A new spray comes from the ceiling as the emergency sprinklers are triggered. Lance should be soaked as he writhes, dripping cum onto the floor, but no water hits him.

Weak, he looks up to see the water hitting an invisible wall around him. With blurred eyes, he thinks he sees the shimmer of a wingspan spread out to shelter him. He looks to his waist to see the shimmer of a tail that possessively wraps around his waist. He follows it and catches purple eyes, a glimpse of horns,and hair black as night, but then he loses sight again.

"Keith?" he says, reaching out to where he'd seen the face.

Then all at once, the water stops, the rattling pipes stop, and the lights turn back on. 

Lance is naked in the middle of the showers. Naked and alone. There are still broken shower heads on the ground to prove he wasn't dreaming. Moreso, he's sore and his body is littered with small bruises.

"Keith?" he calls out again. Maybe that's not his name, but what else to call him? "Shower demon?"

Lance can barely stand up, he's so sore. He manages to get to his feet and look around at the aftermath. He scratches his head and feels his conditioner didn't fully rinse.

Like still? He remembers being shoved under the water at some point... 

It's getting foggier and foggier in his brain. He hobbles over to the shower and turns the nozzle to find it's already fully open and not working anymore.

"Great..." Lance mutters. He checks another; broken too.

How is he going to explain to his boss tomorrow how he broke ten showers, without mentioning demon sex?

Lost for what to do, Lance dries himself off and gets dressed. He pauses in the doorway before locking up the gym and walking to his lone car in the parking lot. He winces as he sits down on his very sore ass.

_ What a night...  _

****

The next day Lance visits Shiro's office first thing.

"Shouldn't we have a sign up saying the showers are broken?"

"What do you mean?"

"None of them work and the shower heads, uh, fell off..."

Shiro looks at Lance, confused. "I showered after my workout this morning. Everything seemed fine."

Lance has a moment of worry way worse than when the demon was fucking him. "Did I say showers? I meant gas. We should check for a gas leak."

Only explanation left, right? Except Lance is still covered in bruises... 

"Are you serious?" asks Shiro.

"I don't -" Lance stops as his eyes just drift up to the familiar water stain near the ceiling, except it's different this time. Same face and horns but now there's a big stretch around them like a wing span.

"Lance?" 

Shiro spins to see what he's looking at. "Oh that. Yeah, it got bigger overnight. Think I'll need to have someone open up that wall and look at the pipes."

"Don't!" says Lance quickly. "At least not without a priest present."

"Are you okay today?" asks Shiro. 

"Yes," lies Lance. "I just had a really, really hard workout last night." Then an idea occurs to him. "Would it be okay if I worked late again tonight?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Demon Sex: Fire's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BlueNBerry / @berryfud on Twitter  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3301  
> Summary: Determined to see Keith again, Lance summons a demon.  
> Additional tags: AU, Demon Keith, rough sex, anal fingering, anal sex, Top Keith, Bottom Lance, TW: mention of blood

The pipes are quiet tonight. No taps are on so he’s pulled nowhere. Instead, he just floats through the dark, circulating through the building like he does when it's empty. He doesn’t rattle or groan. What fun is that when there’s no one to scare? 

He’d drip, but his favourite leak has been blocked with plumbing tape; his self-portrait, which he worked so hard on, cut out of the drywall and thrown away.

He feels his age for once, ancient. Exhausted still from manifesting last week. He longs to repeat the experience. Nightly, he’s been peering out of a showerhead, tempted by his desire’s naked, glistening body. He’d never showered so often before. Every night this week his desire had bathed, while calling out the name he’d gifted him.

_ “Keith?... Keith you here? Keeeeeith?” _

Music to his ears...

Not tonight though. Tonight his desire must’ve finally given up, assuming him uninterested rather than incapable of manifesting. How fickle these human feelings...

He feels older than ancient…

Suddenly, he’s being pulled in the opposite direction! He’s moving rapidly, faster than ever, like the lines are being flushed out and he’s being forced down. Down through the pipes, down towards the building’s basement. 

He tries to resist, fight against the current, but it’s useless. He’s sucked, pulled, tossed around further down into the depths until, quite abruptly, he’s free of the cramp and the darkness, standing in the basement and looking at his desire, down on his knees before him, naked.

“Lance?” his voice is a rusty groan, dry from a century without use.

Lance looks up at him, eyes growing wide. “Keith?”

*******

It worked! Lance can’t believe it worked and there’s an actual demon standing in front of him!

Of course, now he has to face the reality that there's an actual demon in front of him. One he summoned no less.

‘Keith,’ as Lance’s boss Shiro has dubbed him, is so tall his horns nearly touch the ceiling of the basement. His wings are so large, they’d likely brush the walls if he unfurled them. His presence is massive, larger than Lance even imagined him to be.

Keith takes a step forward off the metal manhole cover. Lance panics and scurries backwards, knocking into one of the candles he’d set up in his summoning circle. He has to spin to catch it before he accidentally burns the whole building down. In the process, he burns his finger on the wick with an, ‘ah!” 

Lance sets the candle right then sticks his sore finger in his mouth to cool the burn with his saliva. When he’s sorted, he remembers the literal demon in his presence by sensing Keith towering above him. Lance looks up to see a change in his appearance.

Keith’s still tall, but within human limits, as his form has shifted to one of a human-demon hybrid. His wings are dark red and folded close to his pale skinned body. His horns are smaller and his eyes are a striking purple. His hair is black and cut out of fashion (far too long in the back.) His hands are clawed and his body is ripped with muscle. It’s the kind of physique that would take hundreds of one-on-one training sessions for one of Lance’s clients to achieve. He knows it’s this beautifully sculpted because Keith is completely naked (allowing Lance to see a very important part of Keith he’d only felt last week.)

He’s gorgeous and that’s how Lance justifies what he does next, which is lean casually on his arm and say, “Come here often?”

“You released me,” says Keith, more statement than question. His voice is a deep rumble, like someone boosted the bass on a human voice.

“You stood me up all week!” says Lance, getting defensive, despite his resolve to ‘play it cool.’ “You don’t call! You don’t write! You don’t fuck me in the shower late at night!”

“I was weakened by our interaction,” says Keith, surprising Lance with, like, an actual good answer.

“Oh, uh… how - how do you feel now? Now that you’re, uh, free?” asks Lance. Is he really just going to steer this interaction towards sex? Just gloss over the whole ‘demons are real and Lance summoned one’ thing?

Keith stretches out his arm past Lance. The air above the circle of candles ripples against Keith’s touch. “You’ve only succeeded in summoning me. I’m not free.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” says Lance, grabbing at his hand written notes he’d dropped on the ground when Keith had suddenly appeared. “I must’ve mis-pronounced the latin or -” he pauses as Keith reaches down and picks up the papers. With Lance kneeling and Keith standing, Lance is eye-level with ‘it.’ 

It’s mouth-watering. Lance has gotta wipe the drool from his chin. He can’t believe he’s so thirsty for demon dick that he botched a damn summoning when he could’ve just ordered a monster dildo from the internet and stayed home instead of going to the old crackpot janitor to ask advice on how to lure a horny pipe demon.

****

_ ‘Ah yes, I’ve heard him groaning in the pipes at night,’ Coran had said when he’d caught Lance in the showers after closing for the sixth night in a row. “You want to see him? Actually see him?” _

_ “Yeah, just like meet him… not in a sex way,” Lance had lied despite being very naked at the time. _

_ “Best come with me then,” the janitor had said. “I believe I have some instructions on demon summoning…” _

_ Lance had been expecting some ancient text, a leather bound, dusty old book written in some long forgotten language. What he wasn’t expecting was a VHS tape from the 90s with a far younger version of Coran performing an actual demon summoning. They watched this inside the janitor’s closet on a TV so old it still had rabbit ears, sitting on overturned buckets while Coran sipped tea and Lance furiously jotted down notes.  _

_ His notes were pretty patchy since it was hard to watch and write at the same time, but when Lance had wanted to rewatch the video, Coran had told him he’d need to rewind it first. Lance tried to, but he’d accidentally pressed the button that made the tape spit out then all these shiny black ribbons came spilling out of it! _

_ “What does this mean?” asked Lance, panicking and pulling at the ribbons, making them get longer and longer. _

_ “It means you wrecked my tape,” said Coran, surprisingly calm. “The good news is part II is intact.” _

_ “There’s a part two?” asked Lance, hopeful. _

_ “Yes, but it’s mostly me having sex with the demon,” said Coran, casually sipping his tea. _

_ “I feel strangely validated.”  _

*****

Lance had politely declined to watch the tape, but now he wished he had just in case it held the key to making Keith really, real. One that isn’t the step Lance is worried he shouldn’t have skipped...

“Hmmm,” Keith’s voice is a deep rumble as looks over Lance’s notes.

“There was this part of the instructors where I spill ‘fluids of three’ on the seal.” Lance gestures to the manhole cover that’s pattern resembles the water stain that used to be in Shiro’s office. Step one of the video had said to search for the demon’s seal. Lance should’ve guessed the creepy ass basement in the one hundred year old building that housed the gym held a portal to hell. “I did spit and, uh, cum on it, but I chickened out on the blood front.”

Lance can’t even look at the dagger he’d brought with him, sitting on the ground beside him. He’s totally freaked out by blood. Keith bends to pick it up with his free hand and Lance returns to scurrying back (avoiding the candle this time.) Is Keith just going to take Lance’s blood without prior consent?

_ CLANG. _

Keith tosses the dagger to the side. 

“Wait, we need - ” begins Lance.

_ WOOSH. _

Lance looks to see Keith has used one of the candles to light his notes on fire.

“Ah! We really needed that!”

Keith drops the paper to the ground as if it’s nothing. He’s completely composed and calm, despite Lance’s frantic words. Is he even listening? Keith’s eyes flash to meet Lance’s, purple and smouldering, holding his gaze. Keeping that intense eye contact, Keith lowers to a crouch. He sniffs the air.

“I can smell you,” says Keith, his head tilting to the side.

“Is - is it bad?” asks Lance, lifting his arm to give his pit a sniff. “I know you usually only smell me in the shower.”

“I have never been able to smell you at all,” says Keith. His nostrils flare and his chest heaves as if he’s trying to breathe Lance in further. “I want you.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys who summon you,” chuckles Lance. Why is he joking at a time like this?

“Did you bring me here so I would take you again? Properly this time?”

“Is it that obvious?” Lance is naked and hard so that might be a bit of a clue. (Naked was step two of the demon summoning video.)

“Come closer,” says Keith, twisting his fingers in a come hither gesture.

Lance is helpless to resist. He crawls forward on the grimy floor, passing back inside the circle of candles, inside the barrier that Keith cannot cross.

Lance has his eyes set on Keith’s large demon cock. He wants a chance to feel it in his mouth. He touches it, but it burns his skin so he pulls back. 

“It’s hot!” he says, shaking out his hand.

“What did you expect now that I am physical?”

“I didn’t expect a pipe demon to have a hot cock! At least not temperature wise.”

Keith laughs. His laughter is a deep rumble that shakes dust from the ceiling. “What kind of demon do you think would need binding in water?” 

All at once the candle flames burst to life like flares.

“You - you’re a fire demon?” gasps Lance.

“I thought you knew,” says Keith with a smirk.

“I don’t know a lot of things, like why you were imprisoned or what your real name is...”

“Let us go with Keith,” rumbles the demon. “If you do not believe you can handle my heat…”

“Okay, calm down, dude,” says Lance, getting snarky. “You’re not that hot, alright?” He sets his eyes back on that demon cock. “I can do this,” he mutters. Water binds fire and his mouth is way wetter than his hand, right? 

Lance kinda wishes he’d agreed to watch Coran’s demon sex tape… It might’ve contained some tips and tricks for blowing a fire demon or how to take a red hot dick in the mouth.

Keith stands to his full height and Lance scoots closer. He opens up his jaw and ducks down so he can maneuver Keith’s cock into his mouth. He then does the opened mouth “ha-cha-cha” move, like he’s cooling down a spoonful of chili, but that is the last unsexy thing Lance does. Yes, his mouth feels like he drank his Starbucks without adding any cream, but, if he does his job right, the cream will come later.

Despite the heat, it feels so good having something in his mouth. Lance has never given a blowjob before, but he’s enjoyed sucking on other parts, fingers and toes, and such. A nice big demon cock though? Incredible.

It’s firm and textured and as Lance bobs on it, the precum he’d previously been able to feel in the shower, leaks out. It coats his tongue, offering some protection against the heat. That makes sense as a special feature for a fire demon and gives Lance an idea... 

He  _ POPS  _ off Keith’s cock and spits out the access precum onto his fingers. He dips his head to maneuver the dick back into his eager mouth as he reaches behind to rub the cum against his sensitive hole. He’s excited and keyed up already, so it isn’t long before he’s slipping a finger inside of himself and moaning around Keith’s dick.

_ Clickclickclick. _

Keith is pleased too, that satisfied click coming right from his throat. 

Fuck. That’s hot. 

Keith tilts his head as he watches Lance work, purple glowing eyes, glassy with pleasure. He reaches down and pets a hand across Lance’s cheek. Just the light caress is so warm. Keith’s skin feels like the hottest of fevers.

Lance is so focused on studying Keith’s face for his reaction, he fails to notice something pushing aside his own fingers until it’s penetrating Lance. His eyes widen at the new sensation. He’s confused because both Keith’s hands are visible and not long enough to reach down to finger him. That’s when Lance remembers the tail… Keith’s using the tip of his tail to work Lance open. 

He whines around Keith’s cock.

“Very good, pet,” rumbles Keith. His free hand comes to tangle in Lance’s hair. He tugs, encouraging Lance to take more of his cock. When Lance relinquishes control, Keith holds his head in place and thrusts into his mouth. Lance’s eyes water as Keith fucks his face. The satisfied clicking in his throat is accompanied by his moans. 

_ Clickclickclickahhhhh _ .

Keith’s tail moves into Lance at the same time, stretching him open, filling Lance with pleasure and excitement at the prospect of getting fucked again by Keith. When Keith cums, it feels like thick lava running down his throat. 

Lance coughs and sputters as Keith pulls back out from both holes.

“Did I harm you?” asks Keith.

Lance looks up at him as he wipes stray demon cum from his chin then licks it off the back of his hand. “More,” demands Lance. His voice is a rasp from the heat and the abuse.

Keith smirks. He takes Lance by the shoulders - his hands burning - and bends to kiss Lance on the lips. When he pulls back, Lance exhales steam.

“Turn around,” Keith orders.

Lance practically pants as he spins around to position himself on his hands and knees on the hard cement floor. He notices Keith left red handprints where he’d touched Lance. The spots feel sore, like a bad sunburn. He feels that same sensation of his skin being burned as Keith grips his asscheeks and kneads them.

“Your ass is so impressive,” says Keith. “I have been admiring it for years through the showerheads.”

Lance feels heat in his cheeks. Keith is such a demon stalker…

“Thank you. I do a lot of squa -ahh!” Lance gasps as Keith pushes all the way inside of him. No hole teasing or begging this time. Keith was summoned to fuck and he takes this duty very seriously.

Keith draws back his hips and thrusts into Lance, hard and unrelenting. Lance’s vision blurs as his eyes water. The candle flames, that still burn at an impossible intensity, look like an inferno to his out of focus eyes.

Keith’s tail wraps tightly around Lance’s middle and lifts him up off the floor, raising him until Keith is standing and Lance is held up and fucked into just like Keith had taken him in the shower. He feels so full and helpless. He’s sure he’ll cum quickly and the chances only increase as Keith wraps a hot hand around his dick.

The clicking from Keith’s throat turns into a growl as he takes Lance harder, fucking him like a ragdoll. Lance whines and moans, his ragged voice echoing off the basement walls.

For a moment he fears he’ll actually be torn in two by this demon cock. The thought is as thrilling as it is terrifying. What a way to go. Sacrificed unground to to appease this evil entity.

“R- ruin me,” Lance mutters… 

Keith takes it as a challenge, using his tail-grip to bounce Lance on his cock. And just like that, fire rips through Lance’s body as Keith coaxes the cum from his cock. White hot flames flash behind Lance’s eyelids. He quivers as he cums, helpless in the air.

Keith slows his hips to a roll. He presses a hot hand to the side of Lance’s head and forces it to twist back so he can kiss him. Lance feels dizzy and overheated. Keith’s mouth is like embers, but Lance can’t get enough of his tender kiss.

It would be silly to actually develop feelings for a demon… right?

Keith’s tail releases Lance’s middle. He falls heavy on the floor, too weak from being fucked to catch himself properly. He tries to rise, but Keith’s weight drops on top of him.

“I need you now, pet,” rumbles Keith. A firm hand on the back of Lance’s head presses his face right to the grimmy manhole cover.

Keith enters him again once more. His cock feels even hotter than before. If it weren’t for the coolness of the floor, Lance feels as if he might burst into flame. 

Keith holds him down and thrusts into Lance, greedily. There’s a  _ FLAP  _ and rush of cold air as Keith spreads his wings out around them. 

Claws dig into Lance’s shoulders. Keith leans down to nip at Lance’s exposed neck with sharp teeth. It’s so much stimulation at once. Lance cums again with a whimper, tears falling from his eyes. If Keith doesn’t finish soon, his body might burn up into ash.

Keith’s moan turns into a growl then a  _ ROAR  _ that seems to shake the basement. The candles in front of Lance fall over and roll, flames stretching out to the walls as if they’re lighting lines of gunpowder. 

Then Lance feels the lava again, filling up his insides, spilling out his asshole as Keith continues to thrust and thrust until he announces he’s spent with an exhausted  _ growl.  _ He collapses his weight fully on top of Lance.

With relief, Lance discovers Keith’s skin no longer hurts him. It’s as if he’s burned up all the fire inside of him. Keith kisses Lance’s cheek. It’s warm, but not hot.

“You did well, pet,” says Keith. He pushes up and stands. 

Lance rolls to his side, but he’s too spent to get up. He feels a beautiful hum through his whole body, but he’s too exhausted to move. He manages to push up to his forearms and notices a puddle of tears he left on the manhole cover when he was crying from over stimulation.

Keith leans and down and wipes the tears from Lance’s cheeks with his now deliciously cool fingers.

“Was I too rough? Are you injured?”

“No,” says Lance, though he’s not fully sure. “Just…” His brain is muddled. “Now what?” Does Keith go back into the pipes? Or live trapped in this tiny summoning circle Lance created?

“Now I get you cleaned up in the showers,” says Keith, helping Lance to his feet with strong arms.

Lance is just about to ask, ‘How?’ when Keith walks past the fallen candles and pauses at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you coming with me?” he asks. As Lance stares in disbelief, he watches Keith’s wings and tail fade, and the glow of his eyes dim. He looks… like a normal naked human now. A gorgeous one of course, but still… not a demon.

“Why? Why are you free?” asks Lance. “I thought I screwed up.”

“Your tears,” says Keith and when he speaks this time, the rumble is gone. Lance is shocked by how soft his voice is. “They were the third fluid. I never needed your blood.”

“But - but,” stutters Lance, “now I’ve unleashed a horny demon on the world!”

“Will not be a problem,” says Keith with a smirk, “as long as you can keep me satiated.”


	3. 7 Minutes in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @MissMew07  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3197  
> Summary: Keith and Lance can't keep their hands off of each other... Let me rephrase, they won't stop fighting and it's affecting the team. Pidge has a solution, lock them in the training deck for 7 Minutes in Hell where they can do whatever they want to each other without supervision.  
> Additional tags: Early Canon, Trans Lance, no afab language, Top Keith, Bottom Lance, Clothed Sex, Rough Sex, Rivals to Lovers

“That’s it! Break it up!” bellows Shiro, pushing Keith and Lance apart.

“We’re just sparring,” says Keith, shiny eyes still focused on Lance, making him want to punch him again.

“Isn’t that what combat training is for?” Lance is only agreeing with Keith this one time so they can get back to fighting, which Lance was most certainly about to win.

“You two weren’t even partnered!” scolds Shiro.

Lance lets his guard down long enough to look over to Pidge and Hunk, watching from the sidelines. Oh right… he was supposed to be fighting Pidge. Keith takes advantage of Lance’s momentary distraction by lunging at him and shoving him.

Furious that Keith would cheat like that, Lance shoves him right back and their brawl is right back on!

“Hey! I said cut it out!” yells Shiro, physically stepping in between them and separating them. “Do you even know what you’re fighting about?”

“He’s wearing my shorts!” blurts out Lance.

“I am not!”

“You are! Those short ones with the red racing stripes are mine and since you took them, I had to wear your stupid longer ones!”

“They are the exact same shorts,” argues Keith.

Lance gasps. “They are different lengths and different colours! How dare you!”

“Shorts is shorts!”

“I’ll shorts you!” cries Lance as he pushes against Shiros’s hold, trying to get at Keith. It’s useless of course because Shiro has him by the robot arm. He may have had a chance with the human arm…

“ENOUGH!” shouts Shiro so loud it echoes through the training room. Lance and Keith stop struggling against his hold. “It is always something pointless with you two. Everyone on this ship is sick and tired of your constant bickering and teasing and childish name calling.”

“What name calling?” asks Lance.

“Mullet,” says Keith.

“You said it, not me…”

“Lance…” groans Shiro.

“It’s not a name! It’s a statement of fact!”

“Bottomline is, you two need to find a way to work through your differences or…”

“Or what?” asks Keith.

“Or I don’t know how we’re going to keep forming Voltron,” says Shiro. “And… I don’t know if I want to, with you two anymore.” Shiro releases them and this time they stay still. He walks off towards the exit leaving Pidge and Hunk staring at them.

Keith clears his throat. Lance briefly considers offering his hand to call a truce, but then he sees his shorts riding up Keith’s legs and gets all flustered with anger again.

“It’s okay, guys,” says Hunk, filling up the silence. “I’m sure Shiro didn’t mean that and once he’s calmed down and you’ve apologized -”

“Apologized for what?” grumbles Keith. “Lance is the one starting these fights.”

“You stole my shorts!” says Lance, gesturing to Keith’s legs that are very, very bare because he’s wearing Lance’s very short shorts. “That’s what started it!”

“Shuddup about your shorts!” yells Keith.

“Alright, I’ve had just about enough of this circus,” says Pidge, turning away to head towards the exit. “C’mon, Hunk. Let’s bounce.”

“Maybe let’s all go to the kitchen for a snack,” suggests Hunk, scooping an arm through the crook of Lance’s elbow and tugging him towards the door. “I bet once you both have full stomachs, you’ll be able to make up and be friends again.”

“Pffft,” hisses Keith, still hanging back. “Like we were ever friends.”

This comment is inexplicably painful. Lance wants to take a run at Keith and punch him, but Hunk holds tight to his arm. 

“Just walk it off, buddy,” says Hunk. “Keith didn’t mean it.”

They reach the doorway, but Pidge is standing there between the open doors, blocking the exit. “Hunk,” she says and nods for him to move past. He’s got a hold on Lance, but Pidge presses a hand to his chest. “One sec, Lance.”

Lance pauses and Hunk releases his arm and steps outside.

“What?” asks Lance, some of his irritation at Keith, leaking out into the word.

Pidge gives Lance a firm shove that he isn’t expecting and fails to brace for. He stumbles back as Pidge steps out into the hall. 

“What was that for?” asks Lance, but in response the door snaps shut. “Hey!” He walks towards the automatic doors, but they don’t open. He presses the keypad to unlock it but nothing happens. “Pidge, what the fuck? What did you do?” he yells, loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Welcome to Seven Minutes in Hell!” Pidge calls back.

“Seven minutes in… what? What does that mean?”

“You know how in the game Seven Minutes in Heaven you get seven minutes to makeout with each other? Well, I’m giving you two seven minutes to beat the crap out of each other!”

“I do not condone this!” yells Hunk from the other side of the door.

“Okay, for the record, if you’re going to lock me in any room with someone, it should be Allura!”

“You don’t have issues with Allura,” Pidge yells back through the door. “You have them with Emo Punch in there!”

“Pidge, this isn’t funny!” yells Lance. He turns to Keith and says, “Can you believe this?” Keith just glares at him in response.

“Shiro says you two need to work out your issues in order for us to continue being a team!” yells Pidge. “So I’m giving you seven minutes, unsupervised to do just that. No Shiro, no Allura, and no Coran to pull you off each other or tell you to shake hands and make up. Just seven minutes for you to wrestle out all that deep seeded hatred for each other.”

“Once again, I do not condone this!” shouts Hunk.

“Pidge, you can’t expect us to actually - “ begins Lance.

“Time starts right now!” yells Pidge, cutting him off. “You have seven minutes! Go!”

There’s no explaining what the word ‘Go’ does to Lance, but when he turns back to Keith, it’s with his fight face on. He’s sick of being pulled apart and being pulled off Keith mid-fight. He’s ready to finish this and the look on Keith’s face confirms he is too. 

Automatically, they start moving towards each other, eyes locked, fingers twitching, ready to ball up in fists. They circle each other, Lance looking for his opening, sidestepping his way onto the gym mats Shiro’d left out for them earlier when they were practicing flipping their opponents. Lance paid very good attention. That’s why when he grabs Keith, he’s able to send him flying so he lands flat on his back on the mat.

Except Keith must’ve paid closer attention, because as he’s going down he grabs hold of Lance, knocking him off his footing and yanking him down on top of him. To add insult to injury, they land head to toe, or rather, head to crotch as Lance catches himself right before he plants his face between Keith’s legs.

Then he’s just staring at it. 

His shorts, looking way too tight on Keith while he’s quite obviously not wearing underwear. Lance has spent the last hour watching Keith swing freely inside his shorts! It’s perverse really.

Then suddenly they’re rolling, because Lance wasn’t paying attention and Keith got the better of him, flipping him onto his back.

Great! Now it’s hanging over top of Lance!

“Give up?” asks Keith, panting.

“Never!” barks Lance.

He fights back. Kicking, clawing, anything to get out from under Keith’s hanging fruit. He rolls on top and twists around so finally they’re face to face. Now this isn’t awkward at all, Lance straddling Keiths’ hips, hands tightly clamping down on his shoulders so he doesn’t dare to move as they stare at each other, panting and red faced.

Lance wants to demand Keith give up now, but the words won’t reach his lips. The moment is almost too good. He’s got Keith right where he wants him and all those good endorphins are flowing, making his whole body tingle. But then… it’s not quite satisfying enough.

“What are you going to do?” taunts Keith.

Lance has Keith right where he wants him. He really, really does… He thinks this as he drops himself down and crashes his lips into Keith’s.

There’s no tonal shift, no violins cue up and swell with the kiss. The exact same emotions - the need to touch Keith in the most bombarding way possible - that drove Lance to fight him, drive him to kiss him. 

The feeling is mutual as Keith kisses him back, straining his neck up needily in a way that’s both sloppy and hot.

The tearing at each other doesn’t stop at all, because as Lance releases one of Keith’s wrists to better his angle, that free hand gets under Lance’s shirt and scratches up his back.

Lance yelps with the pain of ,it then bites down on Keith’s lip as punishment. He tastes blood. It fuels him, gets him rocking his hips, writhing against the shorts Keith claims to be his, bringing Keith to hardness. Keith moans loudly, like an animal in pain. Lance shifts and runs and a hand down Keith’s body to paw at his bulge.

“Fuck yes, touch it…” Keith’s voice is a harsh whisper in Lance’s ear. This reaction excites Lance more than anything else. 

He wants to touch Keith more. Have Keith touch him. Wants to pull down these tiny shorts achingly slow and pepper Keith’s body with bruises from his teeth instead of his fists. Take his time and make a meal out of -

“Five minute warning!!” yells Pidge from the other side of the door.

Lance watches Keith’s eyes widen while mirroring his own expression. The time limit thing… the purpose of them being alone had completely escaped Lance’s brain. Pidge had said something about pounding each other… right?

“Ahh!” Lance yelps as Keith flips their positions, rolling Lance first onto his back then rolling him again along the mat until he’s laying on his stomach, limbs starfished, mind-spinning. Did Keith take the reminder and decide to restart the violence?

That’s when Lance feels Keith’s hands on his ass massaging it - no - bunching up his shorts. Lance pushes up onto his forearms so he can look back over his shoulder. His eyes immediately go to the head of Keith’s dick, hanging out the leg of those shorty shorts, which is what he gets for not wearing underwear and getting all horned up by Lance… somehow...

Lance’s brain is still trying to catch up on what’s happening. His heart is racing and he’s not sure what the source of his adrenaline is anymore. 

He just knows Keith has Lance’s shorts hiked up so high, he’d show less booty in a thong and instead of tucking his dick away, he’s pulling up the leg of his own shorts so his cute red dick is out in the open air and free.

“This okay?” asks Keith.

And because Lance’s brain hasn’t caught up to his body, it’s a few ticks before Lance realizes why Keith’s dick is out and why he’s kneeling behind him and why Lance’s shorts have been pushed up and… They’re about to fuck!!

“Yean,” says Lance, internally cursing himself for wasting those precious seconds of their remaining minutes ‘thinking’ like a nerd. “Fuck ye-AH!” Keith is rough as he pulls the crotch of Lance’s shorts to the side and pushes into him.

Lance is by no means a virgin, but he’s not prepared for how rough Keith is. How he plants his arms on either side of Lance’s body and, after only a few warm up grinds, pulls back and starts snapping his hips quickly, making Lance moan with every thrust.

“Ah - ah- ah…” Lance didn’t even know he wanted this until it’s all he wants. Keith inside him, fucking him quickly and possessively, grunting and sweating above him while Lance tries to muffle his own reactions by pressing his face into the gym mat.

Keith isn’t quiet at all though. He’s loud. His appreciation for Lance’s tight hole is heard through groans then repeated as echos, bouncing off the walls in the large training deck.

And why shouldn’t he be loud? Sex can sound like fighting, can’t it?

As if on cue, Keith moves inside Lance just the right away and his next moans can’t be tamed. Unfortunately, it also comes out so willowy and pleasure-filled that Lance’s wishes he were gagged. Yet Keith doesn’t silence him or slap a hand over his mouth (which sounds hot) in reaction to the noise. Instead, it inspires him to drop his weight onto Lance's back and pinch Lance’s chin with his hand to twist his face to the side so he can kiss him. 

Pleasure surges through Lance. He’s getting close already… How is that possible when it’s only been twenty seconds?

“Three minute warning!”

Or two minutes…

Keith breaks the kiss and pushes all the way off of and out of Lance. This sends Lance’s brain into another panic-spiral, fearing that Keith is quitting their horny exploits in favour of reason and logic and all that other bullshit that exists to run the universe while simultaneously ruining Lance’s good time. But then Lance feels Keith’s small, but strong hands on him and he rejoices as Keith flips him onto his back. 

Yes! A position change in the name of efficiency!

Keith hooks his fingerss in Lance’s waistband. Lance aids him by pressing his weight into his heels and lifting up his butt so Keith can slide the shorts off and throw them to the side. No, Lance didn’t wear underwear either, but in his defense, his shorts were longer. 

Now he’s truly exposed to Keith, laid out on his back with his knees bent and open. It doesn’t feel weird though, not at all. The way Keith takes him in with his eyes, makes Lance feel like a god. If there were time, he’d want Keith to dive down and taste him, get his scent on his face so when he kisses Lance, he tastes himself too.

Alas, there is no time.

Well… there’s roughly two and half minutes.

And Lance needs to have Keith inside of him for every second of those two and half minutes! He’s practically whimpering as Keith moves between his legs, needing to push aside the fabric of his shorts so his full dick is free to enter Lance. 

Fuck, it’s better from this position. Lance lifts his legs and Keith hooks his elbows behind his knees to hold them aloft. Then he’s free to drawback and fuck into Lance like a beast.

Lance needed this. He fucking needing this. Needed to get dicked down by someone not afraid to wreck him. And Keith is just…

So frustratingly hot! 

Lance can’t even….

“Fuuuuuuck,” whines Lance, slipping his hand between his legs to touch himself.

Keith is so fucking attractive… those eyes, those lips… that ass hugged by (what are most definitely) Lance’s shorts. The way he looks at Lance, the way he touches him, grips him, moves with his body when they spare - moves with his body now that they’re fucking - Lance should’ve known what this was about.

He wants him… wants Keith all over him, filling him up.

And he can tell by every hard, greedy thrust, Keith wants him too.

Lance cums unexpectedly, his racing thoughts driving his body to give into the good cock fucking him like a jackhammer. He cums from Keith’s cock and he loves it so damn much. It makes his back arch as he tries to squeeze his thighs together. He fails because his body is still under Keith’s direction. He knocks Lance’s legs open to drop his weight on top of him and kiss him. Kiss him through the ache, the shift, the roll of pleasure tingling through Lance. Kisses him until he is breathless. 

When Keith pulls back, they’re both panting, gasping for air. Lance kinda assumed in all that divine heat between them Keith had cum too, driven to ecstasy as Lance clenched around his dick. But then Keith presses onto his heels, lifts Lance’s legs by the knees, and proceeds to fuck into Lance’s overstimulated hole.

“One minute!” yells Pidge

Lance makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan. He loves being fucked by Keith, but he’s a ragdoll at this point, letting Keith lift his ass off the floor and tilt his hips so he’s free to fuck into him with a slap of thighs against thighs.

Yet, Lance is not so wrecked that he can’t lift his legs to hook his feet behind Keith’s head, resting his ankles on his shoulders, thereby giving him the tightest wet hole to use and abuse.

Keith comes moments later as Lance chews on his lip, watching him, memorizing Keith’s O face and committing it to memory to playback later when he’s in bed. 

Keith’s loud when he cums. His voice is shaky and, lucky for them, he sounds like a wounded animal when he unloads inside of Lance. It’s so satisfying seeing him lose it, feeling his hot, sputtering cock inside Lance. 

He did this to him. Was so fucking irrisistable, Keith had to fuck him right on the dirty gym mats. Lance feels powerful as his body hums from post-orgasm pleasure.

As Keith pulls out of Lance, he once more wishes there was more time. Time to slide his hand between his legs and collect Keith’s cum on his fingers just to bring them to his lips and lick them clean. Have a taste of Keith…

Instead, his shorts (or at least the ones he was forced to wear when Keith stole Lance’s from the laundry) are tossed at him. Lance pulls them on, knowing full well he’ll be soaking them with Keith’s cum the moment they stand up. There’s nothing to wipe up with so it’s something he must accept and frankly, isn’t mad about.

He pulls the shorts on and lets Keith help him stand up. That door is going to open any second so this is the time to say something profound like -

“They are your shorts,” says Keith, bluntly. “Your ass looked too good in them. I thought switching them with mine would fix the problem, but it clearly made this worse.”

Lance, for once, isn’t mad about it. Suddenly, there’s this complete lack of annoyance with Keith that is refreshing.

Lance steps closer to press himself against him. He wraps his arms around Keith’s hips and gives both ass cheeks a squeeze. “Keep ‘em.”

Keith lifts his chin to kiss him. Lance had forgotten he was a good inch taller than Keith. The boy loomed so largel when Lance was flat on his back, getting fucked senseless.

“Time!” The door opens and Keith and Lance shoot apart like shrapnel. 

“So,” says Pidge, from the doorway. “Did you two beat it out of each other? You certainly screamed enough.”

Lance immediately starts laughing. He certainly can’t look anyone in the eye.

“You two look terrible!” says Hunk. “Keith, is your mouth bleeding? Lance, are you limping? What did you do to each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For info on requests, visit me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1


	4. Chaos on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @cafri_jonique  
> Rating: Teen  
> Wordcount: 2576  
> Summary: Keith loses track of Lance on the battlefield. When he finds him, all he can think about is their future together.  
> Additional tags: Season 4 Canon, Canon-Divergent, Black Paladin Keith, Angst + Fluff, Happy Ending, TW // violence and mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift work for @cafri_jonique!

When Coran had informed them that the name of this alien race, Quagolos, translated from Altean to Chaos Bringers, Keith should’ve known they would be literally just that.

This is the first time since becoming the Paladins of Voltron that they’ve come across a race of aliens that fully supports the Galra Empire.

The Quagolos are tall, muscular creatures… when they are holding physical form. Out of nowhere, they’ll turn into swarming particles that scream like a hurricane. These creatures fight shoulder to shoulder with the Galra. Well, when they have shoulders.

The Paladins are out gunned in this battle. They’re not going to make any ground with the sheer number of opponents they’re facing. Keith’s been trying to call for a retreat, but the bursting into particles and screaming like the wind with a vengeance is chopping up all communication.

It’s chaos on the battlefield. Exactly as the name promised.

There’s dirt in Keith’s eyes and his mouth from getting knocked down more times than he can count. He’s pretty sure his left shoulder is dislocated, so he’s fighting with just one arm. He can’t see the others because the Quagolos in their particle form make the whole area foggy. They keep bursting and reforming all around Keith.

As he fights hand to hand with a Galra shoulder, he tries to scan the surrounding area. Looks for pops of colour…

Pink… Yellow.... Green…

Where’s blue?

More than anything Keith wants to see blue. As the leader he’s not supposed to play favourites, but if Lance is somewhere out there needing him... Or worse, if Keith loses him…

“Lance!” calls out Keith, but he can barely hear his own voice over the screams of the nearest Quagolo. He can’t stand this any longer!

The Quagolos can only stay in their particle form for short periods of time, so when that scream starts to fade, Keith lashes out with his blade, stabbing straight through the formed core of the Quagolo and thrusting forward to stab a Galra behind him too.

Keith’s wild now. 

He draws back his blade and sheaths it so he can summon the black bayard to his hand and swing at another Quagolo who’s buzzing like they’re about to burst into particles. When that one falls to the ground, solid, but bloodied, Keith takes off at a run. 

“Paladins! Fall back!” he screams. “Lance? Lance? Fall back!”

He runs into Pidge first. Helps her take down a pair of Galra. “We need to fall back to the Lions,” orders Keith. “Have you seen Lance?”

“No. I…,” Pidge spins around, disoriented. “Where are the Lions even?”

“Dammit!” swears Keith. “If you see Hunk or Allura, tell them to fall back!” Keith takes off again.

“Fall back to where? Keith! Fall back to -” Another horrifying scream that accompanies a Qualogo bursting into particles drowns out Pidge’s voice.

He’s just gotta find Lance, so he runs into the chaos.

He’s got this horrible sinking feeling that Lance might not be okay.

Keith swings his sword as he runs, hitting those Qualogos, either when they’re about to burst or when they’re reforming as solid. The Galra are harder to fight because they don’t have these moments of vulnerability. Fortunately, Keith is faster and anyone he can’t take down on the way, he out maneuvers and outruns. 

“LANCE?” Keith bellows. 

If Lance is responding, he can’t hear him. The scream of the Qualogos makes Keith’s eardrums feel like they’re about to explode. He switches back to his blade and activates it, uses it to slice through any Qualogos he comes across, trying to get the screaming to stop so he can think straight and locate Lance.

He tries to reach out with mind as well. Use whatever extra sense he had used to locate the Blue Lion, in the desert back on Earth, to seek out Lance now. He can’t tell if it’s worked, but he feels like he’s going in the right direction.

The ground turns from dirt to mud to marsh. Keith is ankle deep in the swamp when he gets blindsided. He’s struck on the back of the head and is knocked to his hands and knees. 

His injured arm throbs in agony from catching his body weight. His attacker is standing behind Keith. He needs to fight back, but his blade is lost underwater. No hope of finding it now. He ignores the groan of his shoulder as he pushes to stand. 

As he rises up, he focuses on summoning his bayard to his hand. He feels it solidifying in his hand. The problem is he summons it to his dominant hand, the one that is so pained from the dislocated shoulder that he can’t even hold onto it tightly, let alone form his sword.

The Galra soldier who knocked him down has his bayonet. He has no trouble swinging it right at Keith’s head -

“Keith, watch out!”

A body slams into Keith and he’s tackled to the ground. He pslashes into the shallow, mucky water with a protective, but familiar, weight on top of him.

“You stay away from my boyfriend!” yells Lance. He pushes back off Keith to form his blaster with his bayard. Lance fires at the Galra until Keith’s attacker falls back, lifeless, into the swampy water.

“Keith, are you okay?” asks Lance. His blaster dematerializes as he turns to look at Keith with watery concerned eyes. Lance has been through a real battle for sure. His armor is splashed with mud, his face smeared with dirt, and there’s dried blood on his upper lip from a bloody nose.

Keith can only imagine he looks much the same, maybe worse.

“Let me help you up,” says Lance, pushing to stand. 

Keith makes it to his own knees, but stops there, not gripping back on Lance’s hand. His breathing isn’t under control yet, he’s still gasping for air and so is Lance. He wonders if Lance’s heart is pounding as hard as his is. 

Some distant voice is reminding Keith that he’s in the middle of a battle, but he can’t seem to care. Time slows to a stop for him, for Lance, for this moment they’ve been reunited in. It’s like they’re in the eye of the hurricane, a storm raging around them, but not touching them. The only thing Keith can think or feel or see is Lance.

He’s so relieved Lance is okay. He loves him so much and the worry that he might’ve really truly lost nearly broke Keith. Then just when he needed Lance most… he appeared.

“Keith, are you alright?” asks Lance, his eyebrows pinching together with concern. 

This is when Keith realizes he hasn’t said a damn word since Lance came to his rescue. When he opens his mouth to speak, what comes rushing out isn’t a reassurance, but the only two words he can focus on in this strange, lovesick delirium. “Marry me??” 

“Is your arm sticking out at a weird angle?” asks Lance, apparently not listening, then suddenly, what Keith said seems to register with him. “Wait, WHAT?”

“Lance, will you marry me?” repeats Keith because now that it’s out there, there’s no doubt in his mind that this is what he truly wants.

Lance’s legs seem to lose power and he drops back down to his knees, right in the muck. His eyes start to water and his bottom lip trembles. It puts the fear in Keith that perhaps he has way overstretched in regards to where this relationship is going.

When Lance opens his mouth, the first tears start slipping down his cheeks as he says, “You’re proposing now? When I’m all ugly??”

Keith just has to touch him, hold him, love him. 

“What do you mean ugly?” asks Keith, squeezing Lance tightly, “You’ve never looked more beautiful.”

“I know you’re lying,” says Lance, sniffling, “but I don’t care.”

“I’m not,” says Keith, leaning back just enough to stroke the back of his gloved fingers across Lance’s cheek. “I only ever want to tell you my truth. The truth is you’re beautiful, I love you, I want to marry you, and I would take on an entire Galra army for you.”

“Okay, well technically I saved you this time,” says Lance, his natural sass coming out. “So I’m the one who would take on an army for you.”

Keith responds to this by pressing a kiss to Lance’s chapped lips, then saying, “Give me an answer, Sharpshooter.

“Keith, of course it’s -”

The agonizing scream of a Quagalos bursting into particles drowns out Lance’s answer!

Lance says something else that Keith can’t make out. He stands and starts pulling at Keith’s good arm, but Keith doesn’t want to leave this moment yet.

“Lance, what did you say?!” he yells, but Lance can’t seem to hear him. The particles of the Quagalo swarms around them. The sound is so loud, Keith starts to worry the particles have entered his brain through his ears.

Lance starts flailing around like he’s being attacked by a swarm of bees. The particles start to reform just as Keith’s fingers find his blade underwater and his focus snaps back to attention. He grips it tightly in his uninjured hand and launches himself to his feet, spraying water as he rises up. 

His blade activates right in the space where the Quagalos has reformed. It’s an efficient kill. As the screaming dies along with the alien, Keith hears the sound of Lance’s blaster. He turns to see his boyfriend is standing back to back with him, taking out Galran soldiers.

Each shot hit its target, matching Keith’s efficiency threefold.

“We need to fall back,” says Lance.

Oh right, that’s what Keith was coming to tell him. Instead he proposed to him…

“C’mon,” says Lance, taking the lead. 

So Keith’s up and he’s running again, but this time with Lance and there’s no horrible sinking feeling anymore. No, now it feels right. Fighting side by side with Lance feels less like a war and more like a dance.

Their movements sync up, they communicate without speaking, and most importantly, they look out for one another. Keith is safe with Lance, whether they’re in the middle of a battle or not. He’s home to him.

Lance has a better sense of direction than Keith and soon the Lions are in sight and so are the other Paladins.

“Fall back! Fall back!” Keith shouts.

His order is drowned out by the screaming of the Quagolos particles, but the gesture of dynamically pointing towards the Lions, while running in the same direction, communicates the idea well enough.

Lance stops Keith right in front of the Lions. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asks.

For a moment Keith thinks he’s about to get the official answer to his marriage proposal, but Lance takes hold of Keith’s wrist. He then touches his shoulder as Keith winces in pain. 

“Ready?” asks Lance.

Ready for what?

CRACK!

Lance snaps Keith’s dislocated shoulder back into the socket. The shock of it makes Keith’s vision burn bright white with pain. He chokes off a scream and bites down hard on his bottom lip. When his eyesight refocuses, he sees the soft, concerned look on Lance’s face and his heart goes right back to swooning.

He just… He adores him.

Lance plants a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek and jogs off to his Lion. Keith almost wants to follow Lance right into Red. Separating from him right now after he just found him, hurts his heart, but Black won’t fly herself and Keith has a job to do.

Keith climbs into the pilot seat and takes off, the other Lions following suit. 

“Shiro, Coran,” says Keith, radioing back to the Castleship, “We need backup! Paladins, on me!” he orders. It’s time for them to form Voltron!

“Keith,” says Lance, his voice coming through the comms. The urgency makes Keith believe he’s missed something. “Yes!”

“Yes… what?” asks Keith, circling around in Black.

“Oh, well if you don’t even remember what you asked me, then -”

“Wait!” says Keith, his heart suddenly leaping into his throat. “Yes, you’ll marry me?”

“Whoa,” says Pidge as Hunk gasps.

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” says Lance with a laugh.

Keith’s heart might explode. He tries to get out the words to express this, but no sound comes out.

“Keith? I said I’ll marry you,” repeats Lance, sounding anxious this time.

Keith opens up a video call with Lance because he just needs to see his face right now. The sight of him, when the screen pops up, is like the first breath of air after breaking the surface of the water. Lance is so gorgeous.

“Are you really serious?” Keith asks when he’s recovered enough to speak. “Because I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives, so badly…” He chokes right back up.

“I’m serious, Keith. Of course I am. I love you and I wanna be with you just as bad. Maybe more.”

“There is no way you want me more than I want you.”

“Keith, I have to be better than you at something. Let me have this!”

“Keith, Lance, sorry to interrupt this touching moment,” says Allura, “and surely congratulations are in order, however, the Galra have all taken flight in their ships and apparently the Quagolos can fly in their particle form so...”

Keith swallows back the pure joy he’s feeling. He can freak out later. Right now it’s time to… “Form Voltron!”

******

The moment they dock back in the Castleship, Keith runs out of his Lion, tossing his helmet to the side. Lance meets him halfway between where they’ve parked and leaps into his arms. Keith kisses his grubby face over and over, whispering to him about how beautiful looks.

The other Paladins meander over from their own Lions, keeping a respectful distance while they have their moment. When Keith can tear his eyes away from Lance, he sees Hunk is crying.

“Hey, what’s…?” begins Shiro, arriving with Coran. Allura shushes him.

Lance is the first to break away from the affection and address the group. “Hey guys, so… you know my fiancé, Keith?”

“Congratulations!” the words come from several of their friends at once.

“Wow. For once, I’m speechless,” says Shiro with a laugh.

Coran looks around, flabbergasted. “What’s a fiancé?”

“They are going to marry,” explains Allura, “so I think it’s their word for near-spouses.”

“Wh - Why I thought you two were already married!” gasps Coran.

“Honestly, so did I,” whispers Allura, loud enough for everyone to hear it anyway. “But I was too embarrassed to admit that.”

“We should celebrate, right?” asks Keith. “Right?” he repeats, because he truly doesn’t know. He’s still bad at ‘peopling.’ He wants to blame his Galra side for that, but mostly it’s just his personality.

“Let me just get cleaned up first,” says Lance, a huge grin on his face.

Keith grabs his fiancé’s hand before he can run off. He winces in pain since his shoulder still hurts. “I told you, you’re already beautiful.”

“So love is blind,” says Pidge, deadpan.

“Tall ya what, you hit a healing pod,” says Lance, shooting Keith the finger guns, “and I’ll hit the shower and then we’ll meet up later and spend the rest of our lives together. Sound good?”

“Yes,” agrees Keith. 

And that’s exactly what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find my socials on [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ChillyBang)
> 
> xoxoxBBBK

**Author's Note:**

> For info on requests, visit me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1


End file.
